Flying to Forget
by dylan.h.merritt
Summary: Hiccup's mom dies due to an unknown illness. Hiccup hates him self for not being there for her last words. Who will support him? Who will keep him safe? Will the danger be from someone or will it be from himself? Hiccup x Astrid Rated M due to lemons and language ON VACATION SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.
1. Chapter 1

**so this is my First HTTYD fic. I really hope you guys like it.**

It was just another freezing, uneventful day in the village of Berk. Everyone went through their daily routine; wake up, bathe, eat breakfast, chores, socialize, eat dinner, sleep, and repeat. There was a select couple who disobeyed the norm. Among the couple was a rather scrawny, viking with russet hair and a freckled face. He was tall among his friends, but compared to the older vikings, he was a twig. The other one was a blonde viking girl, who was scrawny as well, but not so much as comparable to her russet haired friend. The two were sneaking around at night. They were going to hang out with their friends and tell stories by a camp fire: harmless stuff.

"Come on Hiccup, hurry up!" The blonde viking whispered and yelled at the same time. She was getting impatient, and that wasn't good.

"Hey Astrid, here's an idea. How about you try to walk around trying to keep a squeaky prosthetic quiet." Hiccup retorted sarcastically. He was in a bad mood for some reason.

Astrid stopped quickly turn around so she was facing hiccup. "Hiccup! That was uncalled for!" Astrid whispered loudly. Loudly enough that Hiccup could sense the anger in her voice.

"Sorry, did I hurt the great Astrid's feelings?" Hiccup said just a sarcastic as before, except this time there was a bit of spite.

"Hiccup is there something wrong? When I came by your house to pick you up, you were just fine. Now you're like this." Astrid asked worriedly. She and Hiccup have been courting for awhile now. She has grown very fond of the skinny viking, so she took it as her initiative to make sure he is alright.

"It's none of your business. You don't need to worry about me. Now can we just go?!" Hiccup talked in his normal voice.

Astrid looked Hiccup dead in the eye. "Hiccup, please don't lie to me. One. You're not good at it. Two. It hurts me to see you like this."

Hiccup sighed. He just wanted to get to the campfire and let all of his problems drift away, but he knew Astrid wouldn't give up. "Ugh. Fine I'll tell you. My mom, Valhallarma, hasn't been doing too well lately. She just keeps getting sicker and sicker, and that keeps my dad on edge. When he's on edge, he is all over me. It just stresses me out." Hiccup admitted with his head down. He really didn't feel like getting into anymore detail than he had to.

"Oh, Hiccup I'm sorry. I didn't know." Astrid said as she herself became saddened. She had an idea to cheer both of them up though. She punched hiccup in the arm.

"Oww, what the hell was that for?!" Hiccup exclaimed through clenched teeth. His hand going up to the hurting arm.

"That, was for lying to me. And this," Astrid pulled Hiccup into a kiss. She felt Hiccups hands go around her waist. She enjoyed moments like these with Hiccup. She always knows how to cheer him up. She broke the kiss to speak, " is for trusting me enough to know about your problems. Also if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you." Astrid said with a smile.

"Not tonight yer' not!" Astrid and Hiccup heard a voice come from behind them. It was none other than the chief of the village, better known as Stoick the Vast. He also had the title of being Hiccups father.

"Oh come on! Can I get a break?!" Hiccup yelled loudly knowing he was caught. He really hated his dad as of late. It seemed like Hiccup was getting the most attitude when the gang got into trouble. Just like when the twins flew their zippleback into the Great Hall a week ago. Hiccup got yelled at for not keeping the twins under control.

"No, ye' can't have a break! Ye' supposed to be home, helpin' yer' mother!" Stoick yelled right back. "Now ye' two are comin' with me." Stoick said as he grabbed both Hiccup and Astrid by the arm, and pulled them behind him. He had the grip of a giant, so there was no use in struggling to get free. Hiccup just let him self get dragged with an uninterested look on his face.

When they got back to the chief's house, the door was yanked open and they were thrown in. This caused the sleeping obsidian colored dragon in the corner to spring awake. He immediately ran over to his rider and gave him a questioning look.

"It's ok Toothless. I'm fine, for now." Hiccup said as he patted the dragon on his head. He then helped Astrid up. She brushed off her skirt and gave Hiccup a worried look.

"What's gonna happen Hiccup?" Astrid asked scared. She never had experienced the wrath of Stoick the Vast, but she had heard stories of his triumph in battle. Some of the stories weren't for the faint of heart. Therefore it was ordinary for her to be scared.

"Oh, just some yelling with a side of deafness. Nothing major." Hiccup said sarcastically. He really didn't like situations like these.

"Ye' better loose that tone boy! Ye' know better than to be out past curfew! Yer' lucky I don't clobber ya'! Also, did you really have to bring an innocent girl like Astrid along with ya'?!" Stoick yelled his face red with rage. He rarely got this mad, but when he did, Hiccup was usually the cause.

Astrid was about to speak up, when Hiccup interrupted her. "No I didn't have to, but I wanted to bring her along. We were gonna set up a campfire and just talk. So don't take it out on her." Hiccup replied. He didn't want anyone else getting in trouble.

"What's going on down here?" A voice came from the stairway. It was a blonde woman, with sapphire blue eyes. She was skinny but had a very womanly figure.

"Nothing Val. Go back to bed. You need your rest." Stoick said to the woman. He lied and she could tell.

"Now Stoick. We've been married for twenty years now. I think I can tell when you lie to me. I don't like being lied to." Valhallarama had took on a more serious tone. Hiccup noticed the uncanny resemblance between his mom and Astrid. It was as if he was looking into his future.

"Oh well. I tried. I caught Hiccup and Astrid here sneaking around. They were going to a campfire, when hiccup knows full well he is supposed to stay here and help ya' if needed." Stoick told Val. He got an annoyed look from her once he told her though.

"Come now Stoick. Let the kids have their freedom. You know full well, that when me and you were that age we were doing the same thing they are. Besides, I was once known as the best Shield maiden on Berk. I'm pretty sure I can handle my self for one night." Val said. Stoick gave up. If he had any weaknesses, it was his inability to say no to Valhallarama.

"Ok. Just this once though. I better not find out that you got into trouble either." Stoick said, defeated. Hiccup and Astrid cheered.

"Thanks mom." Hiccup said happily.

" Thanks ." Astrid thanked Val as well. She was happy she would get to spend the night with Hiccup.

"Oh please Astrid, I've told you before, just call me Val, and take care of my boy." Val said as she waved to Astrid and Hiccup as they left. This time Toothless was in tow.

"Ok, and I will." Astrid called back as she ran out the door.

Stoick went and closed the door. He looked back at Val with soft eyes and a warm smile. "Ye' really are too soft on that boy." Stoick said softly.

"And ye' really are too hard on the boy." Val said as she mocked Stoick's accent. She started laughing.

"I do not talk like that!" Stoick said loudly.

"Yes you do, now let's go to bed sweetie." Stoick agreed and scooped her up. They went upstairs for some needed sleep.

***Hiccup and Astrid***

Hiccup and Astrid were running to the spot of the campfire. They side by side for the most part.

"Hiccup, your mom is amazing! She is really beautiful too!" Astrid said as she was running beside Hiccup.

"You think so? Well, thanks. She kinda reminds me of you Astrid." Hiccup said as he was trying to keep up with Astrid.

"How's that?" Astrid asked as she slowed down to a fast walk. Hiccup did the same. They were near the camp site.

"Well you do have the same hair color, eyes, and personality. I just think you look a lot like her. That's just my opinion though." Hiccup said nonchalantly.

Astrid gave Hiccup an approving glance. She was thinking about something. She never thought about how she looked somewhat like Hiccup's mom. "So you really think I look like her?" Astrid asked her self under her breath.

"Huh? Did you say something Astrid?" Hiccup asked curiously. He could've sworn he heard Astrid say something.

"Uhh, no. Oh! Hey look! I can see the camp fire!" Astrid quickly changed the subject. She just wanted to talk to her friends and get away from her silly thoughts.

Hiccup and Astrid walked up on the camp. Toothless still behind them. Hiccup tried to shoo him away earlier, but it was no use. Toothless was there to stay. Hiccup just ignored how annoying his dragon was being and looked around to see who all was there. Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs‚ and some other people Hiccup didn't know were there, sitting on logs around the fire. Snotlout noticed the two were there and called to them.

" 'bout time you got here. I was getting tired of waiting. Get your asses over here!" Snotlout yelled. Astrid rolled her eyes at Snotlout and Hiccup just sighed at his cousins antics.

Astrid and Hiccup sat down by Fishlegs. They noticed some bottles were being passed around the circle. When it got to Fishlegs, he shook his head no, and the person passed it to Hiccup.

Hiccup sniffed the contents of the bottle. His nose instantly crinkled up from the smell. "What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"It's mead. Take a swig or pass it on!" Snotlout snapped at Hiccup. Just like always, for no reason.

"How did you get ahold of mead? This stuff is supposed to be stashed away in the Great hall." Hiccup asked; confused.

"I thought you were the smart one Hiccup. Don't you remember when the twins crashed Barf and Belch into the Great hall?" Snotlout said with a chuckle. Hiccup did have to give him props though. It was a clever plan.

"Well, we have some now, might as well drink it." Astrid said to Hiccup. Hiccup nodded in agreement. Hiccup turned up the bottle and took a big drink. He quickly passed the bottle to Astrid as his face distorted. Apparently it was strong. Astrid took a swig as well, and she did the same thing Hiccup did; she cringed.

It wasn't long until the second bottle was passed around to Hiccup. He took another big gulp and passed it again. Pretty soon time started to get slower, and peoples words were getting slurred. Hiccup turned to Astrid who was swaying back and forth on the log. Hiccup about lost his balance trying to tap her on the shoulder.

"What do you want Hiccup?" Astrid's words came out slow and barely understandable. Her eyes were glazed over.

"We need to get home. It's been at least six hours." Hiccup slurred his words. He tried to stand up but failed miserably. He fell flat on his face and unconscious.

"Hiccup, you ok?" Astrid tried to get up to check on Hiccup, and she did the same thing as him. Except she had Hiccup already on the ground for a soft landing. She to was knocked out, on top of Hiccup.

One after another the teenagers dropped like rocks. Snotlout was the last one to go down, and he was laughing at the others, until he just suddenly fell asleep.

***The Next Morning***

The camp site was empty. All except for Toothless, Hiccup, and Astrid. Everyone else must've already woken up and went home.

Hiccup and Astrid were still asleep on the ground. Toothless was pacing around them, every once and a while nudging them. Astrid was the first one awake.

"Owww. My head is throbbing." Astrid said as she got off of Hiccup. She sat on a log with her head in her hands. She kicked Hiccup with her boot. He groaned and woke up.

"Ahh, my aching head. Why did I drink so much?" Hiccup asked himself. He suddenly got a face full of slobber from Toothless. "Aww that's just gross." Hiccup complained as he got up on the log with Astrid.

"We better get home." Astrid said to Hiccup. Her head still in her hands. She hated the feeling of headaches. They would never just go away when you want them to.

"Agreed. Here, I'll take you home." Hiccup said as he offered Astrid a hand. She took it and got up with Hiccup.

"I wanna stop by your house first so I can thank your mom again for letting you go last night." Astrid said with a small smile.

"Ok, then to my house it is." Hiccup said as he and Astrid started walking; hand in hand.

On the walk back to Hiccup's house, he and Astrid walked by the market. It was bustling with people today. Probably a sale on exotic fruits. They just kept walking. They even earned looks from those around them. Astrid was notorious for her Hardcore attitude, so it came as a surprise when everyone saw here holding Hiccup's hand.

They didn't care though. They were happy.

The walk ended at Hiccups front step. He opened the door to let Astrid in. When she walked in she saw Stoick, slumped over, crying. Hiccup walked in and saw the same thing.

"Dad, what's wrong?!" Hiccup asked worriedly. He never saw his dad cry. It was taboo for a Haddock to cry.

"Hiccup! Yer' mom! She's...She's dead. She died this mornin'!" Stoick couldn't control his crying.

Hiccup just stood there, unable to comprehend what he just heard. He was mortified. His eyes were empty. The words _She's dead_ kept replaying in his mind. He just gave up, and let himself collapse. _She's dead._

**so that was chapter one. You opinions and ideas go in a review or in my inbox. Either one. So I hope you guys like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter is alot longer and alot more detailed. i hope you guys are enjoying the ride. But the twist and turns have yet to come up. i really hope yo enjoy this chapter of this installment. Also thanks Cyclone20 for the idea you gave me. i really appreciated the advice.**

Hiccup was sitting up in his room, eyes dull and lifeless. He was mortified and unable to speak to anyone but himself. He kept repeating the words She's dead to himself: over and over, until his voice was hoarse. Every once in a while a sob would escape his lips. He was not alone in his grief however. Astrid was there, comforting him, consoling him. She had her head on his shoulder. She could feel every little sob or sniffle shake the boys tiny frame. When Hiccup stopped rambling, Astrid decided to talk to him.

"Hiccup. I know this must be hard, and I want you to know that I'm always here for you. So when ever you feel the need to talk, don't be afraid to ask." Astrid said softly into Hiccups ear. She didn't like seeing him this way. This was not the heroic smart alec that she knew. This was a sad little boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Hiccup let out a long sigh. It was not a sigh of relief or annoyance, but rather, a sigh of grief and exhaustion. The news of his mom's death took all of his energy. His movements were slow and labored. He had to have Astrid help him up the stairs to his room. He hated this feeling, the sadness, the remorse, the grief. He hated all of it. He needed to get away from it all, from this oppressive house, from the constant crying.

"Ride. I need to go for a ride." Hiccup said to himself as he looked over to Toothless who was currently lying down on his rock bed. Toothless popped his head up at the mention of a ride.

Hiccup managed to get up on his own. Astrid didn't want him going for a ride, let alone on a speed demon like Toothless. "Hiccup I really don't want you riding Toothless so soon. In your condition you could get hurt." Astrid protested. She was always worrying about Hiccup. It was her responsibility to help him now.

"Astrid, you're not gonna stop me! I'm going for a ride! I need it." Hiccup said back to Astrid, his voice raised as high as it would go; which wasn't very loud. He was deadly serious. That was the first time he had talked in that manner to Astrid.

Astrid was shocked at Hiccups actions. She never expected Hiccup to talk to her like that. He sounded like her drunkard father. She couldn't let that stop her though. "Fine. Then I'm going with you, and there is nothing you can say about it." Astrid said sternly. She stood solemnly in front of Hiccup.

"Ugh, stubborn girl! Fine! You can go! Happy now?!" Hiccup snapped. He was infuriated. He just wanted to go ride Toothless, alone, but Astrid wasn't going to let that happen. She would pester Hiccup to the ends of the Earth if it meant keeping him safe.

"Yes I am. Now let's go." Astrid said happily as she grabbed Hiccup's hand. She was glad that he saw things her way. So glad in fact that she pretty much dragged Hiccup out of his room, down the stairs, and out of the house. Toothless following right behind them.

When the couple was outside, they noticed their friends were out walking. Tuffnut and Ruffnut were trading punches. Snotlout was admiring his own muscles, and Fishlegs was explaining something to them. Apparently they had no interest in what he was saying, like always. Astrid decided it was a good idea to talk to them, Hiccup just shrugged and went along with the crude viking girl. Toothless did as he always does and followed Hiccup.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Astrid asked happily. She was being cheerful to get her mind off the current state of affairs. She could do it so easily, but Hiccup was another story.

"Nothin' just admiring myself. Hey, we should get together and drink again tonight." Snotlout suggested happily, while pushing on his bicep. Hiccup and Astrid always thought he was full of himself.

"Yeah we should. I rather enjoyed my self last time. Although I didn't drink much. I enjoy watching others drink." Fishlegs chimed in. He was always the jittery type. He liked to be in conversations, even if they didn't concern him.

"Well I don't know. Hiccup's going through a bit of trouble. And..." Astrid spoke, until hiccup cut her off.

"That sounds just fine. We'll be there. Now we were about to go for a flight. Coming Astrid?" Hiccup said cheerfully. His demeanor completely changed in a few seconds.

"What?! Hiccup!" Astrid was astonished. How could he cheer up so quickly? Or is it a front? Either way, Astrid went along with it.

Hiccup and Astrid waved to their friends goodbye. Then Hiccup jumped on to Toothless. He proceeded to help Astrid on the saddle. Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist and snuggled her head into his back. With one command Toothless took off running to the nearest cliff. He jumped off, and Hiccup used the foot pedal to pull out Toothless' artificial tail flap. Then just like that, they are in the air, flying smoothly. Astrid was clinging onto Hiccup.

"Why are you so clingy for?" Hiccup asked coldly. He really wanted to be on Toothless alone today, and he was going to let Astrid know it.

"I may never be able to get used to Toothless' speed. He really is the fastest dragon." Astrid said loudly so Hiccup could hear her. Her voice was shaky.

"Oh, you mean this speed?" Hiccup asked in a sarcastic manner. He then switched the foot pedal so that Toothless would get a sudden burst of speed.

The sudden burst of speed caused Astrid to cling onto Hiccup harder. He wasn't finished with her though. This was payback for not listening to him, so he let Toothless have a lot more freedom. He set the pedal to the final setting. Then out of no where, Toothless accelerates up to an insane speed. Everything around them was a blur. All of Berk was blurred together into one giant montage. Hiccup noticed Dead Man's wish; a giant part of the ocean filled with rocks and naturally formed stone pillars. Hiccup had the great idea to steer Toothless towards the place, to much dismay from Astrid. She was screaming into Hiccups ear.

"Hiccup! You have to stop! If you don't we'll all be killed! Hiccup can you hear me?! You have to stop! NOW!" Astrid started to tear up. Was this it for her? Done in by her boyfriend and his dragon? That's not the way she wanted to go out.

Hiccup ignored Astrid and kept heading towards Dead Man's wish. He wanted to feel alive again, and this was the only way he knew how to do it. He was sure he would die going in there at hid current speed, but he didn't care anymore.

Astrid saw the look in Hiccups eye. He wasn't going to stop, so she did the first irrational thing that came to her head. She just let herself slide off Toothless. She closed her eyes as she started to plummet to the ocean below. She could only hope Hiccup would come save her. In this moment Astrid's life flashed before her eyes. She sees her in the future, with a man that has long auburn hair, and a baby in his hands. There were baby black dragons running around too. Astrid smiled.

*** Back With Hiccup***

" Astrid! Ohhh! You damn idiot! Toothless we gotta go get her!" Hiccup cursed as he slowed Toothless down enough so he could turn him around.

Once they were directly above where Astrid was, Toothless dove. He was struggling to catch up with the falling girl. Hiccup noticed this and unhooked him self from Toothless. He then jumped off after Astrid. He wasn't going to let someone else he loves die.

Astrid opened her eyes for a moment and saw Hiccup. He was off of Toothless, and falling after her. She extended her hand, so that she may be saved by the one she loved. She cheered him on. "Come on Hiccup! You can do it!" Astrid yelled.

Hiccup heard her words, and tried as hard as he could to get closer to her. He made some progress. He extended a hand of his own to catch the crazy viking girl. Their hands were centimeters apart, so close yet so far. Hiccup stretched his arm as if his life depended on it. Astrid did the same. Their hands connected and they pulled each other into a tight embrace. Toothless shot off a plasma bolt at the water below the couple. The bolt caused the water to distort, giving the two a softer landing so they didn't get injured. Toothless landed in the water right after the couple. He popped back out with the two love birds on his back. They were soaked from head to toe. Hiccup was infuriated with the viking girl.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! I already lost my mom, I don't want to lose you too!" Hiccup scolded Astrid as if he were here father. He was really mad, yet alive at the same time.

"Ok I won't, but next time we go for a ride, don't try to kill all of us." Astrid retorted with a smile. She had to admit, she did have fun, but Hiccup didn't need to know that.

"Fair enough. Let's get back to my house and get dried off before we both catch a cold." Hiccup said as he pushed the pedal. Toothless sped up to a comfortable yet fun speed. It was obvious Toothless enjoyed today's activities as well.

The couple flew back to Hiccup's house in no time. When they got to the front door Hiccup stopped. His happiness quickly reverted back to sadness. "I really don't wanna go in there. Chances are dad's still here. Then I will be forced to do chores, or maybe I'll get another lecture." Hiccup said in a depressed manner.

Astrid noticed his expression and though of something. "What if we just run straight in, and ignore your father. Then the quicker you get your clothes off, the quicker you can bathe in privacy. I will get my clothes off and just take one of your shirts. I'll even distract him for you too." Astrid suggested happily. She really didn't mind doing things for Hiccup. That's what she was there for.

Hiccup pondered the idea, and ultimately agreed. Hiccup put his hand on the handle then counted to three on his fingers. Once he hit three he opened the door and they ran in, and with out paying any attention to Stoic, went into Hiccup's room. There Hiccup took off his fur vest and green tunic. Astrid was surprised by what she saw. Hiccup had muscles. Even though they were small, they were still noticeable. He must've gotten them from working with Gobber most of his life. Once he got his prosthetic removed, he pretty much ripped off his pants. He hopped on one leg to the bathing room in his undergarments.

Astrid watched as the boy quickly hobbled out of his room. She couldn't help but chuckle. It was a hilarious sight to behold after all. "That's actually kind of funny. I wonder if I could get him to show me his leg sometime." Astrid said to herself. She was genuinely curious as to how well it healed. She still remembered the day that Hiccup fought the Red Death. She was so scared that she would lose Hiccup. The next morning was the first time she kissed him as well.

Astrid stood up and shook her head to escape her thoughts of the past. She had to hurry up and undress, but before that, she had to find one of Hiccup's shirts that fit her. She opened up one of his drawers and rummaged through it. "Does he have anything other than green? He has no sense of style. Wait a minute, what's this?" Astrid pulled out a black shirt. It was long sleeved and looked as if it were for a tall person. It was just a little too big for Hiccup, too small for Stoic, and it looked like a man's shirt, so it couldn't have been Val's. Astrid wondered who's it was for a bit, before giving up and throwing it on the bed. She would wear that.

Astrid started with her armor. She undid the laces to her shoulder pauldrons. She took them off and threw them on the bed. Then she undid her red skirt and let it fall to the floor. Now she pulled of her boots and leggings. She was now in her underwear, but not for long. She took that off too. Next was her shirt and bindings. She practically tore off her shirt, and her bindings were quickly removed. To others beliefs, Astrid did have above average breasts. She just hated having them because they get in the way of combat, so she ties them down with bindings.

Astrid was now completely naked in Hiccups room. For some reason she felt comfortable with it. She probably shouldn't stay nude though, Hiccup would have a heart attack if he walked in a saw her naked, so she put on the black shirt. It fit her almost like a dress, it went down to the middle of her thigh. She checked herself to make sure everything was adequately covered, then sat on the bed. She looked around Hiccup's room. It was filled with stuff about dragons. He even had a few drawings of Astrid on the wall. She thought they were pretty good. Eventually She got bored of looking around the room and decided to take a nap. She pulled her hair out of its braid and then laid down on the bed and dozed off.

***With Hiccup***

Hiccup was sitting in the tub. His arms hanging out each side. He was relaxed, and for the moment, at peace. He wished he could stay like this forever, but that was impossible.

"Man, why can't every moment be like this? I wish all my problems would melt away. I have so much to do. I was gonna ask Astrid to marry me, but then the thing with mom came up, and I was a real asshole to Astrid. I wouldn't be surprised if she flat out rejects me. Then there's dad. He will probably work me to death from now on. He most likely blames me for mom dying. Well I guess I still live up to my name. Hiccup the Useless." Hiccup said to himself. He really did hate where his life was heading now. He was going to end up alone, and hopeless.

After another hour of soaking Hiccup decided to get out of the tub. He found his now dry undergarments and slipped them on. He had a hard time with this since his leg was missing. He had to use the tub for balance. The hardest part was getting out of the bathroom however. He had to hop and hobble just to get to his room's door.

When he finally made it to his room he saw Astrid sleeping on his bed. He smiled slightly. He hopped over to his dresser and picked out some pants and a shirt. He leaned against the dresser and pulled the pants on. Then he put the green shirt on and hopped over to his bed and sat down beside Astrid. He grabbed his prosthetic and slipped it on over his stump. He tied the leather straps and stood up to assure he had it on properly. He sat back down and looked at Astrid. He saw her to be as beautiful as Freyja herself. She had the fiery attitude to match. That's what he loved about her. He wouldn't ever ask her to change.

Hiccup looked out of his window and saw that it was getting dark. He tapped Astrid on the cheek. "Hey wake up sleeping beauty. It's time for us to go." Hiccup said softly.

Astrid mumbled and opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Hiccup. "Go where?" Astrid asked sleepily. She just wanted to go back to sleep.

"We have to go and meet Snotlout and the others. We are hanging out again tonight." Hiccup explained. He was getting impatient. He wanted to get out of the house.

"Oh yeah, that's right. We were supposed to meet them at the camp." Astrid said, more awake now. She got out of the bed and put her dry leggings on. Then she slipped her feet into her boots.

"Well it looks like you are ready. Now lets go." Hiccup stood up and grabbed Astrid by her arm. He pulled her out of his room and down the stairs. This time Stoic wasn't there. That was good for Hiccup. He ran straight out of the door, this time he left the sleeping dragon in his corner.

Astrid had wrapped her arm around Hiccup's if anyone didn't know better, they would think they looked like a married couple. The most surprising thing though was the clothes that Astrid was wearing. Her hair was down, she was wearing a black shirt without armor and she was wearing skin tight leggings, without a skirt. Everyone in the village looked at her with their mouths agape.

It took them a good ten minutes to get to the camp. When they got there every one was present. They had just opened a bottle of Mead and were already passing it around. Hiccup sat down on a log in the circle, and Astrid sat beside him. Everyone in the circle was staring at Astrid. Snotlout was the first to speak.

"Hey Astrid? Did your boobs get bigger or something?" Snotlout asked casually. Astrid jumped up and punched him in the jaw. He fell back and was clutching his face. Astrid sat back down with a pout on her face.

Hiccup laughed a little at his cousins insensitive attitude. He got what he deserved, and Hiccup liked it. He loved having a powerhouse for a girlfriend. It came with so many benefits. He just wished she wouldn't punch him in the arm so much.

"Well let's start the drinking!" Snotlout said as he jumped back up, as if nothing happened. He grabbed the nearest bottle and chugged it. This gave Hiccup an idea.

"How about we play a drinking game guys?" Hiccup asked happily. He had an idea to make tonight fun, and he would hardly have to drink.

"What game did you have in mind Hiccup?" Snotlout asked. Curious as to what his little cousin had to say.

"Ok, the rules are simple. We are classifying dragons. If you get the classification wrong, you drink. Since Fishlegs isn't a heavy drinker, he will give us the dragons we have to classify." Hiccup explained. Fishlegs nodded in agreement.

"I accept the terms of your game Hiccup. I never lose to you." Snotlout pounded his chest and flexed his muscles.

Hiccup and Snotlout were the first up, both had a bottle in hand. Hiccup was pretty much guaranteed the win, but that didn't stop him from getting his cousin loop legged drunk.

"Ok, here's an easy one. It's for Snotlout to answer. What class is a Deadly Nadder?" Fishlegs asked.

"That's easy. A Nadder is in the Strike class." Snotlout said with full confidence.

"That's incorrect. Nadders are in the Sharp Class. Now take your drink. This ones for Hiccup. What class is the Crystaltooth in?" Fishlegs asked Hiccup. Snotlout reluctantly took his drink.

"I believe its in Mystery class." Hiccup gave his answer knowing full well he was right. He just wanted to tease Snotlout.

"That's correct. This next one is for Astrid. What class do we classify the Red death in?" Fishlegs asked. He knew the answer and the only other person that would know is Hiccup. He still couldn't refrain from asking though.

"Uhhhm, well it is a sea dragon. So I'm gonna guess, Tidal class." Astrid said, unsure of herself. She thought it was a good guess.

"That's correct, but you could have also said Mystery class. This one is for the twins. What class is a Zippleback in?" The twins broke apart from wrestling at the mention of a Zippleback.

"Duh, its Fear class." Tuffnut said as he gave his sister a high five. The two did have their moments where they could get along.

Everyone was staring at the twins. They were completely dumbfounded. How did the twins know the answer? Fishlegs continued the game. Still surprised by the twins.

After about three hours or so Snotlout was out cold. He didn't get a single classification right. Hiccup only had to drink once, because he answered one wrong on purpose. Astrid had to drink twice, and the twins, well, they were drunk but still standing. They were spouting nonsense and things the others couldn't understand.

"Well, I think I will call it a night. Can you guys make sure Snotlout gets home?" Hiccup said as he got up and stretched.

"Yeah sure. I can do that." Fishlegs said. The twins just mumbled. They were almost brain dead.

"Ok then, Astrid you coming?" Hiccup turned and looked at Astrid. She looked up at him and took his hand. She stood up and wrapped her arm around his. They started walking. Astrid waved back at their group of friends. Hiccup waved a small wave too.

As there walking Astrid had her head on Hiccup's shoulder. She was humming a song. Hiccup was just enjoying the moment. He needed more days like this. As he was walking he spotted Gobber's forge. This gave him an idea, if it worked he would be the happiest person alive.

"Wait here! I have to go get something!" Hiccup said as he ran into the forge. He didn't give Astrid any warning. He just ran off.

Astrid did as she was told and sat there. She looked towards the marketplace. It was lit up with candles and lanterns. People were celebrating another successful day. She thought it was beautiful, the way the light casts black silhouettes on the ground.

***Inside the Forge***

"Where did I put that thing? I have to find that ring I made." Hiccup said to himself as he was rummaging through some of his stuff he had in the back room.

He kept looking. Moving around papers and current projects. He was having no luck finding the ring, until he saw a glimmer out of the corner of his eye.

"Aha! There it is." Hiccup said as he grabbed the ring and ran out of the forge. With a huge smile on his face. He was happy, truly happy for the first time in a while.

Hiccup saw Astrid standing in the same spot she was before he left. She waved at him. He ran as fast as he could to her. He was out of breath once he got there.

"Hiccup, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Astrid asked. Hiccup just put up a single finger as if to tell her to wait a moment. She complied. Once Hiccup caught his breath, he asked a question that would change both of their lives forever.

"Astrid Hofferson, will you make me the happiest man alive? Astrid, will you marry me?" Hiccup said as he held out the ring to her. It was gold with sapphires in it. It had a dragon with both of their names making the body and tail engraved into it. It must've taken Hiccup weeks to make this ring.

"Yes. Yes. Yes! I will marry you Hiccup." Astrid said as she pulled Hiccup up and into a passionate kiss. He let his hands fall to Astrid's waist.

Once the kiss was broken, Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger. Then he hugged her. This is how Hiccup wanted to spend the rest of His life. In the arms of the woman he loved. Astrid Hofferson. Astrid wanted the same thing. To live in peace with each other.

**So yeah chapter 2 was a doozy. I loved writing it though. every scene played out in my head. Well like i said before, you're opinions and questions go into the review box below. also if you happen to give me an idea, i will give you credit in the chapter that i use it in.**


End file.
